


Gods of Dusk

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sam is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: “We could be like gods, Dean! We could hunt down monsters, save lives. People wouldn’t know who we are but they would talk about us, about the gods who come in the dusk and disappear before the morning sun breaks the horizon. That would be us, Dean. Gods of Dusk.”





	Gods of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little drabble that was supposed to fill a couple of challenges but did that work out, no. I don't know where the hell all these words came from but here you have it. A one shot that was supposed to be all porn but ended up with feelings.

There was one thing undeniable about the south and that was the humidity that clung to the air, holding on tight for as long as it possibly could before the harsh winter finally snapped that hold. Humidity always seemed to make things hotter than it actually was, made clothes cling to skin and the air thick and lazy. If it’s a hundred and two in the sun, then that only meant that it was a hundred in the shade. It was inescapable. 

Even in the front seat of the Impala with the A.C. blasting at full temperature, the unrelenting sun bleed in through the front windshield, melting everything in its path.

It was Lonnie, a hunting buddy of John’s, that called the trio down to the deep south of Louisiana to help him take out some sort of monster that lived in the bayou who seemed particularly keen on eating the tourist. And naturally, when he said help out, he actually meant that he wanted Sam and Dean to take care of the monster while he was back in the little shack that he called a house cooking a pot of gumbo while sipping on a beer to celebrate the potentially successful hunt. 

He didn’t know if they actually completed it until both of the three of them showed up on his door step covered from head to toe in murky water and slime with a frown on their face. Lonnie only laughed, clapped them on the back with a hearty laugh and invited them inside to share the gumbo that he had just cooked.

Sam and Dean shared a look and almost instantaneously they both silently agreed that while they appreciated the offer, they were going to turn in for the night, get ready for another hunt, coming up with almost any kind of excuse to not have to stay but John on the other hand wanted to stay. It had been awhile since he had seen Lonnie and it made no sense for him to pass up a perfectly good bowl of gumbo and free alcohol.

They shared another look with each other, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to leave when Sam spoke up, turning to look at their father and muster up as much tiredness that he could.

“Dad… umm… You know that I’ve got school tomorrow and I’m kinda worn out.” Sam said.

Lonnie smiled and laughed as he placed a heavy hand of Sam’s shoulder, saying that while he would love to catch up with the youngest, he wasn’t about to deprive the next generation of hunters useless knowledge that the schools were trying to teach.

John frowned, about to say something else when Dean finally spoke up.

“I can take him to some motel somewhere.” Dean said, trying to sound nonchalant about the matter and not eager to get away and get clean. “Get a room for the night so he can get some good sleep.”

They’d been staying in this little cabin that had long been abandoned that didn’t protect them from the elements at all. In between going to school and researching information for the case, Sam caught a couple of hours of sleep but it wasn’t nearly enough for a boy like him. Sam needed a shower and an actual bed to stretch out on, one that wasn’t festering with bugs and soping with water.

John glanced over at Lonnie for a moment before nodding because as much as he hated to spend money that they didn’t have, he knew that the boys needed to get some sleep because they worked hard and long and were exhausted.

“Okay.” He sighed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a few bills and handed them to Dean along with the keys to the Impala. “Call me when you get to a motel. I’m just going to crash here for the night if Lonnie don’t mind it and we’ll head out in the morning, alright?”

“Okay.” Dean replied, already pushing Sam out of the small house and to the Impala, eager to get away.

Lonnie laughed again, walking over to the fridge to pull out another beer and handed it over to John took it gratefully. “You’re always welcome here, Johnny. Anytime. Your boys are too.”

Sam beat Dean to the punch to saying something to Lonnie. “Thank you sir for the offer but we gotta…”

“Oh no, I understand. My house is a little small and the water pressure here is awful. Don’t blame neither one of yah either. It was damn nice to see you two boys again. Don’t make me wait another six years to see you two again, alrighty?”

They both nodded while edging closer and closer to the door, trying to make their escape before they’re pulled back in for yet another conversation that they didn’t want to be pulled into. Luckily, John seemed to catch on the fact that they wanted to leave and popped open the beer and drew Lonnie’s attention away from the boys and back to himself.

Dean wasted no time jumping in the driver's seat, turning on the air conditioning and letting out a deep breath as the cold air blasted past him and cooled down the interior of the car.

Sam turned on the music as Dean pulled away from the cabin and turned onto the main road, looking for a motel that they could crash in for the night.

“I cannot wait to take a nice cold shower and sleep.” Sam groaned, nearly moaning it as if he could already feel the water on his skin as it washed away the dirt and grime that he built up on him. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first motel that he came across, one that looked like it was seconds away from falling over.

“Yeah, I can’t wait ‘til you smell better.” Dean joked as he nudged Sam with his shoulder.

“Whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes in that perfect way that he learned through the years. “You don’t smell any better.”

“Never said I did.” Dean replied with that goddamn smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes again as he followed Dean into the lobby of the motel and the guy behind the front desk startled as he tried to hide the magazine that he was reading under the counter and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the two boys. They couldn’t deny the fact that they were a sight to see either. They were both covered in blood, eyes wide as the lasting shocks of adrenaline was working its way out of their system.

“How… how can I help you folks?” The guy asked, stuttering over his words, his voice dripping with a thick Cajun accent.

“We need a room. Two beds please.” Dean answered, holding up two fingers, trying to keep his voice light as to not scare the guy more than he probably already was.

“Okay.” The guy drawled out, keeping his eyes on the boys for as long as he possibly could before he cut his eyes to the computer screen, fingers clicking away at the keyboard, glancing up at Sam and Dean for a moment longer before reading whatever was on the screen.

“Well… umm… I have one room left but it’s a queen size bed. Umm… is that… is that alright?” The guy looked up glancing between the two boys.

Dean glanced back at Sam, silently asking if it was alright and Sam nodded once.

“We’ll take it for the night.” Dean answered.

The guy managed a forced smile towards Dean and punched some information into the computer before relaying the cost of the room and handed the keys to the room over to Dean, quickly drawing his hand back as soon as Dean took them. Dean gave the guy a small smile before thanking him and lead his brother back outside to the humidity and the heat.

When Dean opened the door to their room for the night, he was once again greeted with an unbearable heat. Sam trudged over to the small air conditioner that sat in the window and turned it on. Almost immediately the room was filled with a terrible rattling sound and the worst part of the whole thing was that there was barely any air coming out of the small thing.

Dean was the first one to take a shower. He was already in the bathroom by the time Sam turned back around from facing the air conditioner and he sat down on the edge of the bed while his clothes clung to him from the sweat. Dean could not have taken longer in the shower.

After long enough, he came out of the shower wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxers and Sam quickly brushed past him, eager to get out of his hot, sweaty, bloody clothes and hopefully into something much cooler.

The moment that Sam stepped underneath the cold stream of the water, he understood why Dean took so long in his own shower.

Once Sam was finished with his cold shower, he stepped out, drying his body off and the humid air clung to his skin. Sam groaned as he pulled on a pair of boxers, that cold relief that he found in the shower gone as the Louisiana heat seeped into the room.

Dean was already sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, asleep.

Sam sighed as he flicked off the bathroom light and fumbled around the room until he felt the bed underneath his fingertips. He climbed on top of the mattress and crawled under the blankets despite the fact that it was nearly too hot for blankets.

However, sleep would not take Sam under. In fact the weariness that he felt all through the hunt and that evening all but seemed to have disappeared. Maybe it was the rattling of the air conditioner that filled the room or maybe it was the fact that it was too hot in the room for him to slip under peacefully. Sam kept tossing and turning, hoping to find a comfortable position of which to sleep but with no such luck.

He tried not to wake Dean who was snoring lightly next to him. Dean needed sleep. Sam was almost certain that Dean had even less sleep than he had but unfortunately Sam felt the bed shift next to him and he knew that Dean was awake.

“Sam— stop moving.” Dean grunted, his voice still heavy with sleep.

How Dean was able to sleep in the sweltering heat that sat heavy in the room was beyond Sam.

“I can’t.” Sam groaned, rolling over again. “It’s too hot.”

“You know, if you stop moving, you’ll stay cool.” Dean whispered and then a moment later Dean’s light snoring filled in with addition to the rattling of the air conditioner.

Sam threw his head back on the pillow like the annoyed child that Sam was very much feeling like. If Sam couldn’t sleep, then he wasn’t going to let Dean sleep either. It was petty and immature for Sam to do. He knew it but it honestly wasn’t fair that Dean was able to sleep wherever, whenever. Sam kicked the blankets off his body, sweat coating his body.

“Sam— be still.” Dean mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow that he was currently laying face down on.

“I can’t!” Sam exclaimed. “It’s too hot.” And to add emphasis to Sam’s point, Sam started to kick his feet, kicking the blanket further down his body.

Then Sam felt the bed shift next to him and all of the sudden a heavy weight landed on top of his body, efficiently stopping his movements. Even in the darkness of the room, Sam could see the mischievous glint that played in Dean’s eyes.

“If you don’t stop complaining about being hot, I’ll give you something to be hot about.” Dean warned, his voice still deep and gruff with sleep.

Sam swallowed thickly as for the first time that night, shivers ran down his spine and the hot desire of want settled deep within his stomach as he stared up at his brother in the moonlight. His heart started beating almost uncontrollably in his chest at the prospect of Dean’s words. It had been so long, too long, since he’s had his brother in the way that he really wanted him. Hunting and having their dad always three feet away cut off any and all physical contact between the two of them.

“I’m so hot.” Sam said again for the third time, this time his voice in a higher pitch just to be annoying. “It is…”

Dean cut him off suddenly by forcefully pressing his lips against Sam’s. Dean’s hands started to roam Sam’s body just so that he could feel and all thoughts of being hot from the heat was replaced with the feeling of Dean.

And then Dean stopped. Just as suddenly as Dean started kissing him, Dean stopped kissing him. Dean rolled off his brother with a pleased sigh and turned to face the wall, happy that he finally shut Sam up. Sam stared at the silhouette of his brother’s body. He narrowed his eyes, growing even more annoyed with him that he thought that he could just play him like that. It took all of two seconds for Sam to make up his mind. Dean wasn’t just going to kiss him like that for a moment and then expect Sam to give up so easily.

Sam placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, turning him onto his back before throwing a leg over his body and straddled his waist. Sam placed his hands square on Dean’s shoulders, pinning Dean down to the bed.

“What are you doing, Sammy?” Dean asked knowing full well of what Sam was doing.

Sam answered him by pressing his lips against Dean’s and Sam could feel Dean chuckle underneath him.

Quickly the kiss started to turn into something more as Sam ground down against Dean’s hips. Instinctively, Dean wrapped his hands around Sam’s tiny waist, holding him down as he bucked up against him. Sam smiled against Dean’s lips, knowing that he had won this battle.

Dean bit down on Sam’s bottom lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood and Sam gasped in surprise. He took that moment to shove his tongue into Sam’s mouth. The two of them battled for dominance for a second before Sam went pliant in Dean’s hold.

Dean flipped the two of them to where Sam was now laying on his back, hair fanning out across the pillow and Dean straddled his skinny waist.

Sam craned his head upward towards Dean as he was desperate to get his mouth back on his brother and Dean obliged, for just a moment. He broke away, kissing down Sam’s jaw, sucking as spot on his collar bone before descending even further. Sam squirmed under his brother as the stumble that lined his jaw scraped down his soft flesh and stopped right above the hem of his boxers. He sucked another mouth shaped bruise on the hipbone that was poking through the tanned flesh of his brother before he hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them down Sam’s body. His lips followed in the wake the entire time.

He threw Sam’s boxers away to the side, casting away the cursed material that kept his brother covered and always just out of reach. He ran his nose along the beautiful arch of Sam’s foot, kissing back up his ankle as he slowly worked his way back up Sam’s body.

He hovered above the spot that he just sucked on Sam’s hip, noting the way that it was already turning dark from the abuse and he ran his tongue over it lovingly. Sam shuddered under the attention.

Sam always looked so pretty wearing the shape of his mouth all over his body.

Dean pressed a short and sweet kiss to the apex of Sam’s thighs before he shoved his legs apart. Sam did as Dean obeyed willingly, always doing as his brother directed. Dean spread Sam’s legs wide as he placed them on either side of his broad shoulders built from hours and days and months and years of hard labor. Blindly he reached up the bed, fingers looking to grab ahold of a pillow. Sam got the idea and grabbed the spare beside him which Dean placed underneath Sam’s hips, raising him up on the bed.

Sam nearly screamed out in pleasure when Dean, without preamble, blew out a breath across his exposed hole, just so that he could watch his brother squirm on the bed.

Sam tried to move away from the breath while all the while trying to get even closer.

He blew out another hot breath of air which this time Sam was not able to contain his squeal and Dean pulled away, wrapping his mouth around the head of Sam’s cock and sucked at it. Sam bucked up off the bed, fingers grappling at the bedsheets, at Dean’s hair, anything that he could get a hold on.

Dean opened his throat and swallowed Sam down in one movement before he pulled off with a wet pop. Then he flattened his tongue, guiding it down the underside of Sam’s cock, over his balls before his tongue was pressed flat against his hole. Sam wiggled his hips, willing Dean to do more but he stayed there for a moment, allowing Sam to just feel the wet, heat of his tongue before he dragged a firm lick up and then retreated back.

Sam whined, he actually whined, a sound that came from deep within his chest and he sounded mortally wounded when Dean sat back on his elbows to look up at Sam’s body. He turned his head just slightly and kissed as the meaty flesh of Sam’s thigh that was nothing more than muscle and suddenly bit into his thigh causing Sam to yelp and jump away in surprise.

Dean clasped his hands back around Sam’s waist and pushed him back down on the bed, pinning him where he wanted him. Dean shifted down the bed, getting comfortable in between Sam’s thighs, fitting right between them like he belonged there and it was truth that he was. This was his place, right here, positioned in the middle of Sam’s parted legs with the taste of him on his tongue, always hungry for more.

He licked another broad stripe from that sensitive spot right below his balls all the way down his taint, slow and wet and teasing.

Sam’s fingers flexed and tightened on his hold of the blankets.

“Dean— oh god, Dean.” Sam’s eyed squeezed closed as he moaned around Dean’s name. The feeling of the stumble only added to the sensation, tickled at Sam’s skin, causing him to squirm even more under Dean’s touch.

Dean pulled away for just long enough to shoot a warning glare up towards his brother. “You better hold still, Sammy.” Sam’s eyes popped open as he looked back down at Dean. “Don’t move.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded his head. “Okay.”

He blew another breath of hot air, only to test Sam’s resolve not to move and only his fingers tightened.

“Such a good boy, Sammy.” Dean cooed. “My good boy.”

He licked at the tight ring of muscle again, slow, little curls of his tongue that allowed Dean to feel almost every tremor that went through Sam’s little body. With each pass of his tongue, he pushed his tongue deeper within his brother. It was never long enough for Sam to really feel it, little flicks of Dean’s tongue that was there and gone. Then he pressed his tongue in against Sam, shallow and not deep enough for where Sam really wanted it.

Sam jumped at the feeling, trying desperately to stay still and not push back on Dean’s tongue. He made a sound, one that got cut off in his throat as Dean moved his tongue just the barest bit again. It was the beginning of a word, of Dean’s name and Sam choked on it.

Dean pushed harder against Sam’s rim, letting his tongue grow stiffer as he pressed hard. Sam clenched his fist but he relaxed against Dean, allowing Dean to push his tongue past the outer ring of muscle. Sam shuddered, his entire body rippling as Dean flexed his tongue. His muscles were taunt as they struggled to keep still.

Dean pulled away and once again Sam whined at the loss of contact. He kissed at the inner part of his thigh again, biting occasionally, leaving behind little rings of teeth marks as he looked up at Sam.

“That feel good, Sammy?’ Dean asked with a smirk. He knew just how good it felt, knew that he was slowly taking Sam apart with little licks and bites.

Sam nodded vigorously, a hand leaving the blankets as he placed it back on top of Dean’s head, running his fingers through the short locks. His hair stood up, making Dean look just a disheveled as Sam felt.

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean teased, biting down at the flesh of his thigh harder this time, looking the way that Sam squeaked. “You know that I can’t hear your head rattle. You like it? You like it when I eat out your little boy cunt? Does it feel good.”

Sam was too out of it to shoot Dean his signature bitch face. Instead he needed again, moaning out his reply. “Yes. Yes, Dean. It feels good. So, so good. Please…”

“Please what, Sammy?”

Despite the fact that Sam was completely out of it, mind set with only one thing on it, he still flushed a deep red, his legs closing just ever so slightly around Dean’s body like the blushing virgin that both of them knew he wasn’t. “Please Dean, I need your tongue again. I need your tongue inside of me.” He hiccuped another moan. “I need you to fuck me with your tongue. Please.”

“Yeah?” Dean pressed short, sloppy butterfly kisses all around the innermost part of Sam’s thigh, everywhere but the most sensitive part of Sam. “You think that you could come like that? Just with my tongue in your ass.” He could. He’s done it before. Plenty of times before.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam whined as he nodded his head again. “Please, just… I need you.”

“Okay, okay. I hear yah. Much too pretty to be begging, baby. I got cha. Just relax for me.”

Sam’s legs fell open again, even wider this time and Dean nestled down even deeper into the sheets, running another teasing lick along his taint that had Sam screaming out.

Dean placed his hands on the inside of Sam’s thighs and pushed them apart to the point that Dean was sure that Sam could feel the burning stretch of his muscles and yet Sam still hooked his hands underneath his knees and pulled his legs wide for Dean. He was too far gone now to blush or think about what he was doing, about how he was opening himself for Dean.

Dean teased another lick at his hole just because he could before he pushed his tongue inside his brother, pushing past the tight muscle that was begging to be licked and touched. Dean was slow but deliberate, knowing just what to do and where to lick to have Sam’s brain melt inside his head and seep out through his ears.

The longer that Dean licked, punching his tongue in and out of Sam’s sweet, little hole, the sounds that Sam made got sweeter and sweeter themselves. 

It was little pants, little moans, little sounds that seemed like they were getting sucked out of Sam’s body. He lost control of his body, not caring to keep still anymore as he rolled his hips against Dean’s mouth, meeting each thrust of Dean’s tongue with a roll of his hips, urging, begging for Dean’s tongue to be further inside of him.

“Dean, please… I need you inside of me.” Sam was chanting it like it was some sort of mantra and it probably was. “Please, please, please. I need you.”

“Okay. Alright, Sammy.” Dean said after the trembling became a constant thing and the words that Sam was making was no longer words. He let go of Sam’s thighs, smacking the fleshy part of Sam’s thighs so that Sam let go and his legs dropped to the bed. “Already told yah that you were too pretty to be begging. Too sweet. Just hold on a sec, okay? I’ll be right back, baby boy.”

Dean kissed at Sam’s hipbone before sliding off the bed and walking over to the duffle that he dropped by the door the moment they got to the motel.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, not willing to let Dean out of his sight for anytime at all. He watched as the muscles in Dean’s back rippled and shifted under his skin as he rummaged through his bag for what he was looking for.

He returned a few moments later with a bottle of lube in his hand and a condom in the other. He dropped both down on the bed beside Sam as he wiggled out of his boxers and then crawled right back up to where he belonged.

He reached for the condom with the intention to tear it open but Sam’s hand wrapped around his own, halting his movements.

“I know you’re clean. I want just you inside of me.” Sam muttered, eyeing the small packet in Dean’s hands before he looked back up at Dean’s eyes, feeling the chill run back up his spine at the way that Dean was looking at him. “Unless you fucked some swamp monster that I don’t know about.” There was a dangerous edge to Sam’s voice like if Dean admitted that he had then the hunt wouldn’t be over. Either another monster or Dean would be dead.

“No.” Dean muttered. “Of course not. You’re the only one, Sammy.”

“Good.” Sam smiled, grabbing Dean’s head with possessive hands and kissed him hard, tasting himself in Dean’s mouth. “Then I want you inside of me. Only you. Nothing else.”

Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach and nodded almost blindly. His brother knew just what to say to make Dean’s blood boil underneath his skin. “Yeah, alright. Okay.” He choked out. “Whatever you want, Sammy.”

“I just want you.” Sam replied. “Always just want you.”

Dean wanted to say something back, knock Sam’s breath out of his chest the same way that Sam did to him but then again, words never did come easily to Dean. Dirty talk, that’s something he could do. He could make a whore blush but when it came to simple words like these, he couldn’t speak.

So instead he grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him hard before splaying his fingers across his bony chest and pushed Sam down onto the bed, pulling the pillow out from underneath him and throwing it to the side. Sam, pliant as always, fell back against the mattress willingly.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, dribbling some of his fingers and warmed it up before rubbing it over Sam’s hole that was already shiny and pink from his spit. Slowly he pushed one finger in, letting Sam open up around him. The entire time Dean didn’t take his eyes away from Sam’s face, wanting to memorize every look at crossed his face.

“Dean…” Sam whined, squeezing around Dean’s finger before relaxing. “I’m ready. You don’t have to…”

“Shh.” Dean cooed. “I don’t wanna hurt you. Gotta make sure that you’re ready for me. It’s been awhile since I’ve been inside of you.”

Sam threw his head back on the pillow with a frustrated sigh but didn’t protest.

This time, Dean didn’t waste any time fingering Sam open, pressing one, two fingers inside of him before scissoring them open. Sam groaned at the stretch. The need to be inside of Sam was just as strong as the need for Sam to feel Dean inside of him.

Sam didn’t make a sound when Dean finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle. His head was thrown back on the pillow, mouth wide in a silent moan as pushed inside.

He pushed in, inch by inch and before he bottomed out completely, he grabbed Sam’s head and sucked the moan out of his mouth, kissing him until his lungs burned for air and even then he didn’t stop. Sam was his drug and he got addicted.

“Fuck, Sammy, you’re so tight.” Dean groaned, breaking the kiss so that he could rest his forehead against Sam’s, his heavy breaths fanning out across Sam’s beautiful face. He was flushed, mouth still slightly open, eyes wide open, alive and on fire. “It’s been too long. Way too long.” And it had. Neither one of them could deny that.

Sam squirmed and wiggled on the bed, driving Dean impossibly deeper inside of his perfect little body. Dean pulled his hips back and drove back in, hard and fast, pushing Sam up the bed just a little bit.

Sam couldn’t contain the scream that came from his chest.

Then, without warning, Dean flipped the two of them over, Sam’s surprised shout mixing with a moan at the change in position, at the new angle that Dean was now inside of Sam. Sam braced himself against Dean’s broad shoulders, nestling back against Dean’s hips.

“Wanna see you ride me, Sammy.” Dean said.

The blush seeped down onto Sam’s chest but nonetheless he picked up his hips, using Dean as support before he lowered himself back down, slow and deep, making sure that he hit every perfect spot inside of him.

Dean placed his hands on Sam’s hips, his thumb digging into that spot that Dean had previously sucked onto Sam’s flesh. Spots of white, hot pain danced around Sam’s vision and he covered Dean’s finger with his own, urging Dean to press into the bruise even harder, making it last even longer.

“I want you to mark me up, Dean.” Sam muttered running his other hand over Dean’s collarbone, over the amulet that constantly was around his neck. “I want you to claim me, own me.”

Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Sam leaned down, kissing as far down Dean’s stomach as he possibly could, nearly folding his body in half before he moved his way up, leaving his own mark on Dean’s body. The whole time he was rolling his hips against Dean, moving on top of him and feeling every inch of him inside of him. When he reached the amulet that was laying on Dean’s chest, he closed his lips around it, sucking it into his mouth, covering his taste around the golden object.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groaned, removing his hands from Sam’s hips and clasped his hands around the back of Sam’s neck and yanked him down in for another kiss, causing Sam to drop the amulet from his mouth. “Do you have any fucking clue how perfect you are? My perfect boy.”

Sam blushed like it was the dirtest thing that Dean had said.

Sam pulled back and Dean’s hands fell to the bed of which Sam picked one up and pulled his fingers to his lips. He kissed the pad of each finger before sucking the index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking at Dean’s fingers like he was getting paid for it.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow when Sam suddenly lifted his hips and sank back down. Praise flowed from Dean’s mouth. Sam dropped his head, bending his neck to look at where Dean was inside of him, watching as he slid in and out of him. It was dirty and filthy and Sam loved every second of it.

“You fill me up so good, big brother.” Sam whispered, still watching. Dean closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel as Sam clenched around him.

Then Sam guided Dean’s fingers down his chest, stopping only when Dean’s fingers was pressed over the bulge that was poking through his tiny stomach. Dean’s eyes popped open and he craned his neck upward to see the spot that his fingers were touching. His breath was knocked completely out of him.

Right there, in Sam’s skinny body, he could see, feel, the head of his cock pushing through the wall of skin, pushing up through Sam, trying to fit perfectly inside of Sam.

“Can you feel it, Dean?” Sam muttered. “The way that your cock stuffs me full, fills me up completely and totally that you are me?” Dean could only nod. He wasn’t sure if he could actually make complete words if he tried. “You know, if it were up to me, I would have you inside me all the time.”

Dean groaned.

“I would never tire of it, the feeling of you in me. I would want you to paint the inside of me white, turn my skin black and purple with your mouth. I would want everyone to know that I belonged to you and that you belong to me.” Sam was barely moving but Dean could feel every shift of his muscles.

“I wouldn’t let anyone touch you, look at you.” Dean admitted, now grabbing at Sam’s fingers and kissed at the pads of his fingertips the same way that Sam had done to him. “I would keep you locked up, stretched open and ready for me all the time. I would fall asleep inside of you and wake up inside of you.”

Sam groaned and sank down on top of Dean particularly hard and fast and deep.

“We could do it, you know.” Sam muttered, now looking away from Dean, at the amulet that was shiny with his saliva and unspoken promises that he would stay with Dean forever.

“Do what, Sammy?” Dean asked despite the fact that he already knew what Sam was talking about. It was a lie that they both told themselves enough that they believed it, that it would be so simple.

“We could run away together, Dean. Get away from Dad, away from what he wants us to be. We could do it. Take the Impala and go as far as we want to go. It’ll just be you and me. Forever together.”

Dean closed his eyes again and Sam traced his eyelids.

“Dad would find us.” Dean reasoned.

“No he wouldn’t.” Sam snapped back. “We’ll change our names. I’ll cut my hair. I’ll…”

“I like you hair.”

“We could be like gods, Dean! We could hunt down monsters, save lives. People wouldn’t know who we are but they would talk about us, about the gods who come in the dusk and disappear before the morning sun breaks the horizon. That would be us, Dean. Gods of Dusk.”

“We could.” Dean agreed, letting his mind wander towards that illusion, allowed himself to live in it for a moment before he bucked his hips up against Sam’s, urging him to move.

Sam smiled, wide and bright and it was too much for Dean. Anytime Sam smiled at him like that, Dean felt like he was going to explode, his heart burst right through his chest. And Sam was sitting on top of him, his hair tangled by his fingers, a perfect, beautiful mess that was created by Dean and Dean never stood a chance when Sam was looking like that.

Added to the fact that Dean’s hand was still covered by Sam’s hand on his flat stomach where his cock was still pushing through and he could feel every little movement, it was a wonder that he’s held out for as long as he has.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean finally urged. “Come for me. Please, I wanna see it.”

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s neglected cock and Sam surged forward at the contact, having to brace his hands on Dean’s chest to stay upright.

Sam moved with a certain urgency now, needing to get the both of them off. He raised and lowered himself with expert movements, Dean thrusting his hips in unison so that the could hit that perfect spot inside of Sam that caused Sam to moan with every touch. It didn’t take much more for Sam to come. Dean swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that had beading there and that was all it took for Sam to fall apart.

Sam clenched tight around Dean, trying to keep his brother nestled tight inside of him for as long as he could and then Dean came with Sam’s name on his tongue like a broken gospel.

When his heart calmed back down, Sam collapsed on top of Dean, his softening cock still inside of Sam.

“We could really do it, Dean.” Sam muttered into Dean’s chest as he tangled his fingers in the string of the amulet. “We could be gods.  _ You _ could be a god. I already pray on my knees to you like you’re an altar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I truly appreciate it. If comments be the food of life, then comment on.


End file.
